Dernier Soupir
by Wevern
Summary: Une étrange créature fait sont apparition au abord de Poudlard, sous la demande de Dumbeldor Harry accompagner de Drago partent a sa recherche.


_**Dernier soupir**_

_**Pov Harry**_

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois mais je me souviens très bien de la première pensée que j'ai eue après avoir tué Voldemort. Au début, j'ai pris çà pour du soulagement mais j'ai vite compris que c'était du dégoût. Oui, je me dégouttais, je ne me supportais plus.

J'avais fait exactement ce que les autres attendaient de moi pourtant. J'avais obéi sans rien dire. Pour eux, j'avais tué des sorciers, des parents, d'autres élèves et pour arriver à quoi? Ma vie est identique à avant les gens me dévisagent, certains me traitent carrément d'assassin et d'autres n'osent même plus me regarder.

Et là, me voici en route pour la forêt interdite, où soit disant une créature étrange est apparut. Et bien sûr c'est moi qui m'y colle... en compagnie de Drago en plus... de toute façon un de plus ou de moins ça ne changera pas grand chose.

Drago, lui qui durant toutes ces années n'a cessé de me lancer des piques ou des remarques désobligeantes, ne parle même pas. Je dois le dégouter. Pire, il doit me haïr car je suis responsable de la mort de son père et de la dépression de sa mère.

On a pénétré dans la forêt. Pas un bruit, rien qu'un silence...de mort... J'ai entendu alors Drago soupirer . Il se demandait sans doute ce qu'il faisait ici, dans cette forêt hostile mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. C'est à cet instant que cette créature a fait son apparition. Comment la décrire ? Un corps de la couleur des pierres, des mains pourvues de griffes noires et une tête horrible où deux yeux rouges ressortaient. D'une voix rocailleuse, elle s'est adressé alors à nous :

- Mais que font deux élèves à se promener seuls dans cette forêt ?

- On est censé te tuer.

Mes mots sont plats, sans aucune émotion.

- Oh vraiment !

Elle a disparut de notre vue immédiatement comme par enchantement, et j'ai vu alors Drago être projeter à plus de 10 mètres devant moi où un arbre a stoppé violemment son vol. Il est retombé inanimé. J'ai eu à peine le temps de me retourner que la main glacée de cette chose m'a saisit par le cou et m'a soulevé du sol. Elle a rapproché son visage du mien :

- Alors, tu ne te défends pas petit sorcier ? Son haleine était des plus « puissantes »

- A quoi bon, je sais que mes sort sont inutiles contre toi.

- Ah et pourquoi ?

- Je sais qui tu es. Tu es un démon. Ma magie, aussi puissante soit-elle ne peut rien contre toi.

- Un démon ...

- Oui, c'est rare mais je sais que lorsqu'un sorcier puissant meurt, il se crée une faille dans je ne sais plus trop bien quoi et c'est par elle que les créatures comme toi arrivent dans notre monde.

- Tu en connais des choses, dis moi

- J'ai juste lu ...

- Tu me plais, dommage que je doivent vous tuer.

- Rien ne t'y obliges. Laisse partir Drago et je reste avec toi.

- Ah oui ? Et je gagne quoi, moi, dans l'histoire ?

- Moi.

- Très bien. Va réveiller ton ami et qu'il parte.

Il m'a laissé tomber sans ménagement et je suis allé m'occuper de Drago, toujours inconscient. Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il devait avoir une ou deux côtes cassées.

- Drago, hé Drago... réveille-toi, tu dois partir.

- …

- Tu m'entends ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu mes ses yeux ont parlé pour lui, j'ai lu ce qui semblait être de la peur, de l'hésitation et une étrange impression.

- Drago tu dois partir ... vite.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? aucune importance.

- Non, pas sans toi.

- Je sais que tu as dit qu'on reviendrait tout les deux mais oublie çà. Laisse moi au moins faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, quelque chose que j'ai choisi moi-même.

- Que veut tu dire ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Tu dois t'en aller.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser là !

- Oh que si tu peux, en plus je ne manquerais à personne.

- A moi si.

Je regarde Drago fixement dans les yeux,

- Ne me ment pas. J'ai tué ton père et je suis la cause de l'état dépressif de ta mère, je ne fais rien de bien dans ma vie, Drago. Alors laisse moi au moins te sauver.

- Je ne t'en veut pas Harry, c'est juste que j'ai compris une chose et je sais pas quoi faire.

- Alors ne fais rien, part.

Moi aussi j'ai compris une chose très importante, mais impossible. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que je l'aime alors que je suis responsable de tout son chagrin. Je l'ai aidé à se remettre debout, mais encore un peu sonné il a trébuché. Je l'ai rattrapé de justesse, son visage n'a été qu'à quelques centimètres de moi... Après tout ce démon me tuera sûrement alors...

J'ai approché de son visage, j'ai posé doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et il n'a pas reculé, au contraire. A cet instant, j'ai voulu que le temps s'arrête, juste pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce moment.

A regrets, je me suis reculé et j'ai vu le démon s'impatienter. Je n'ai plus le choix :

- Va t'en...

- Harry...

- Casse toi, laisse moi ! Je, j'aurais jamais dû faire çà, c'était une erreur.

- Je pars mais je reviendrais te chercher, je te le promets . Saches que pour moi, ce n'était pas une erreur, Harry, et ça n'en sera jamais une.

Il ma 'embrassé avant de s'éloigner avec une démarche difficile. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire finalement.

Le démon m'a attrapé rudement par le bras et m'a obligé à le suivre. On s'est enfoncé de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, si bien que je n'arrivais même pas à voir ou je posais mes pieds. J'ai pensé à Drago, à notre baiser Il a dit qu'il allait revenir pour moi, mais même s'il me retrouvait il ne pourrait rien faire contre ce démon venu de nulle part.

- J'espère qu'il ne me retrouvera jamais, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je l'aime trop.

_**Pov Drago**_

Harry m'a embrassé. Il est resté là bas et moi je prends la fuite... mais quel con je suis... Je dois me reprendre, je dois trouver un moyen pour tuer ce démon et retrouver Harry ! J'ai mal partout et je n'arrive pas à respirer... Cette chose est tellement puissante, comment pourrais-je la combattre si même Harry dit qu'il ne peut rien contre elle.. Comment lutter avec une chose qui vient d'un autre monde ?

J'aperçois enfin Poudlard... La vache, qu'est-ce-que j'ai mal... J'y suis presque... J'arrive dans le hall et prends tout de suite la direction de l'infirmerie, sans croiser personne... L'infirmière me couche et me fait boire des tas de potions aux goûts plus infects les unes que les autres.

C'est silencieux, je commence à m'endormir quand je repense à ce que Harry a dit. Pourquoi a-t-il dit de lui laisser faire quelque chose qu'il avait choisi lui même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Des voix approchent, je ferme les yeux, je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire, pas maintenant. Je reconnaît la voix de Dumbeldor, devenu un fantôme, car mon parrain l'avait tué et celle de « la sang de bourde « qui traîne toujours avec Harry, cette Hermione...

- Je vous l'avait dit, il le sait. C'est pour çà qu'il n'est pas revenu.

- Il sait quoi, miss Granger ?

- Que vous l'avez manipulé depuis le début.

- D'où tenez vous cette affirmation ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Je l'ai su en même temps que lui. Toutes ces année, tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout était calculé par vous, avec le plus grand soin. En première année avec le troll, j'ai vu que les protections avaient été affaiblies et le seul à pouvoir faire çà, c'est VOUS. L'année suivante, avec la chambre de Salazard, vous saviez que le journal de Tom circulait dans l'école, c'est pourquoi votre phœnix a apporté la choixpeau à Harry, sur VOTRE ordre. Après il y a eu Sirius, qui ne s'est pas évadé tout seul. Vous avez laisser des résidus de magie derrière vous, et vous étiez au courant pour le professeur Lupin, ainsi que pour Queudver qui avait prit la forme d'un rat ! Après quand le nom d'Harry s'est retrouvé dans la coupe de feu, c'était à cause du fait que vous aviez chamboulé la coupe car je doute que Barty Croupton était assez puissant pour le faire, de plus vous étiez au courant que la coupe était un portauloin. Vous voulez que je continue ? Hermione était furieuse

- Non ça ira comme ça. Vous êtes trop curieuse miss Granger.

- Et vous, loin d'être discret.

- …

- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?

- Car je n'ai rien à dire.

- C'est de votre faute si Harry n'est pas revenu, si Ron est mort lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, si seulement vous aviez considéré Harry comme un enfant et non comme une arme, tout çà ne serais pas arrivé ! Si vous n'étiez pas déjà mort je vous aurais tué moi-même !

J'entends Hermione s'éloigner. Je n'arrive pas en croire mes oreilles... depuis le début Dumbeldor s'est servi d'Harry. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il dit de le laisser faire quelque chose qu'il a choisi lui même. C'est horrible ! Et moi qui n'ai jamais rien vu ... Je dois faire vite et le retrouver avant que cette chose ne le tue !

Il doit savoir que quand un Malfoy fait une promesse, il la tient.

Après une semaine je sors enfin de l'infirmerie et je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je file à la bibliothèque, je dois absolument trouver un moyen de tuer ce démon

Rien, rien, rien, absolument rien ! ça m'énerve ! J'ai passé tous les livres en revue et rien, pas un ne fait allusion à un démon qui apparaîtrait après la mort d'un sorcier très puissant. Mais, attend... la réserve ! Il reste des livres dans la réserve !

Je me dirige vers la réserve, et en toute discrétion ,j'entre. Les livres poussiéreux se ressemblent tous... sauf un; sa couverture noire et bordeaux m'attire. Je prends précieusement le livre et le pose sur une table. Je suis frappé par les mots écrit sur la couverture « Démons et légendes » Peut-être enfin une piste ?

Je tourne les pages jaunies, Ce que je découvre est tout simplement incroyable...

_« Le basilique blanc »_

_« La licorne noir »_

_« Les cristal d'âme »_

_« La mélodie de l'ange »_

_et là ! Un chapitre supplémentaire !_

_« Les démons d'un autre temps »_

Bingo, j'ai trouvé ! Enfin ! voyons voir ce qu'il est écrit, il y a peut être une solution pour s'en débarrasser, Enfin j'espère.

_« Bien que rare, il est possible, lors de la mort d'un puissant sorcier, qu'une faille de magie instable se crée et appelle sur nos terres une créature d'un autre monde. Plus ou mois maléfique, elle doit être impérativement renvoyée dans son monde ou détruite afin de ne pas perturber l'équilibre de la magie. _

_Il n'existe encore aucune solution pour renvoyer un démon chez lui. Par contre, il existe plusieurs moyens pour le terrasser :_

_Le premier, le plus fiable est de le brûler vif avec la flamme d'un dragon._

_Le second est d'utiliser un sort de l'ancienne magie, tel le « Distérium » . Ainsi le démon sera détruit._

_Le troisième et dernier est de lui transpercer le cœur avec une épée en or blanc. »_

Du feu de dragon, de l'ancienne magie ou une épée en or blanc... pfff et je trouve çà où... ? Tiens des annotations.

_« Le feu du dragon : réussite 100% très dur à trouver mais existe. Ancien sort, dangereux à utilisé ! L'épée en or blanc ::réussite 100% si la peau du démon peut être transpercée. »_

Quelqu'un a déjà tenté de tuer un démon je me demande qui... En tout cas ces annotations ne sont pas inutiles, je dois trouver du feu de dragon. Je tourne la page et trouve un message écrit sur un bout de papier.

_**« Vous qui lisez ce livre et qui cherchez à tuer un démon, j'ai confié le feu du dragon que j'avais au fantôme d'une jeune fille qui hante des toilettes. »**_

Mimi Geignarde ! C'est elle ! Génial j'espère qu'elle me le donnera. Dommage que ce mot ne soit pas signé.

Je ferme le livre et le range, puis je cours jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi.

Elle est là, assise devant la fenêtre.

- Mimi ?

Elle se retourne et penche sa tête vers moi.

- Drago Malfoy. Que me veux tu ?

- Je cherche du feu de dragon un...

- Comment peut-tu connaître ça !

- Écoute moi. Je l'ai lu dans un livre de la réserve et un mot disait que tu en avait en ta possession.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le donner ?

Sa voix avait changé, elle était plus grave, plus profonde. Je crois bien que je viens de rouvrir une vielle blessure.

- Pour tuer le démon qui a enlever Harry.

- Harry ? Et pourquoi voudrais tu le sauver ?

- Tu ne me croirais pas, je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

- Dis toujours.

- Je lui ai promis que je reviendrais le chercher et...

- et ?

- Et je suis amoureux de lui !

- Ben voilà c'était pas si difficile, non.

- Alors tu vas me donner ce feu de dragon où pas ?

- Ce que je vais te dire est un secret. Ne le révèle à personne sinon je ferai en sorte que tu finisses comme moi

- D'accord. Je ne dirais rien.

- Merci, tu sais, ce mot que tu as trouvé, c'était la personne la plus importante à mon cœur qui l'a écrit. C'était à l'époque où Tom Jedusor était encore lui. Il avait en tête de tuer un démon qui était apparut et qui donnait ses ordres au Basilique. Alors il a remué ciel et terre pour trouver ce feu de dragon puis il est descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quand il est remonté il avait changé. Alors j'ai compris que le démon qu'il voulait tuer s'était infiltré en lui et le contrôlait. J'ai donc obéis à sa demande et j'ai subtilisé et caché le feu du dragon ici, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Quand le démon a découvert que j'avais caché la potion,il m'a tuée, ici, dans cet endroit où je erre sans fin depuis C'est Tom qui a écrit le mot que tu as trouvé. Il a dû le faire durant les quelques périodes où il restait maître de lui même.

- Tom et toi ?

- Eh oui, on sortait ensemble ça te surprend ?

- Un peu je dois bien l'avouer.

- Je ne suis pas surprise, nous étions discrets. Alors je veux bien te donner le Feu du Dragon, mais saches que si le démon a déjà prit possession du corps d'Harry, tu devras le tuer aussi. Si, par chance il est encore dehors, tu devras te méfier, car tu risques finir à ton tour comme ce pauvre Tom.

- Je ferais attention, je détruirais ce démon

Elle s'approche d'une dalle sur le sol plus claire que les autres, et la soulève. Je vois un tube doré orné de gravures de dragons.

- Pour l'activer il te suffit d'appuyer sur l'œil rouge du dragon, là où tu tiens ta main.

- Merci.

- Va, sauve Harry et fait attention à toi.

- Promis. Merci pour tout Mimi

Je pars avec le tube si précieux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller à la recherche d'Harry. J'arrive si près de la forêt, que je peux déjà sentir la magie de la bête. Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser guider par ses effluves qui me conduisent jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte.

A l'intérieur, je ne vois pas Harry, mais il est là je le sais, je le sens. Mais où est ce foutu démon ?

_**Pov Harry**_

Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, Drago m'a promis de revenir me chercher. J'espère qu'il a oublié, ma vie ne mérite pas d'être sauvée... Pourtant j'aurais aimé l'a passer avec lui...

Le démon ne m'a rien fait, c'est étrange. Il ne me parle pas, mais n'arrête pas de me fixer. Chaque jour, il part et revient avec les mains rouges de sang. Je sais que ce n'est pas du sang d'animaux car je vois des effluves de magie s'échapper du liquide gluant. Il tue certainement des sorciers, chaque jour, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter...

Il est encore parti ce matin, je me demande s'il va finir par me tuer, et quand. J'ai senti quelque chose, c'est étrange j'ai l'impression de connaître cette sensation, on dirait que c'est la magie de Drago.

- Quoi ! Drago mais que fait-il ici !

Je me suis précipité à l'extérieur de la grotte, et l'ai vu s'approcher. Mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine si fort que j'ai bien cru que j'allais exploser !

- Drago qu'est-que-tu fais ici ? Pars dépêche toi.

- Non, je t'ai promis que je te ramènerais. Alors me voilà. Puis j'ai une solution pour tuer ce démon.

- Tu ne peux pas le tuer.

- Pas avec la magie simple, mais avec çà, oui.

Il me montre un tube joliment décoré.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du Feu de Dragon, c'est très puissant contre le démon.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- C'était écrit dans un livre de la réserve et Mimi me l'a confirmé.

- Mimi, Mimi Geignarde, la fille fantôme ?

- Oui.

- Mais, Drago, ce démon est trop fort. Il a tué beaucoup de sorciers et a absorbé leur magie. Sa puissance est inimaginable...

- Je vais juste avoir besoin de ton aide. Fait moi confiance Harry.

Il me fixe de ses yeux gris, et sans trop savoir pourquoi je crois en lui. Mes yeux tombent sur le sol, et je sens sa main posée sur ma joue.

- D'accord. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu dois l'occuper au maximum, qu'il ne me voit pas approcher, je dois être assez près avant de pouvoir libérer le Feu du Dragon sur lui.

- L'occuper ? Ok j'ai ma petite idée.

Drago est allé se cacher et j'ai attendu patiemment que le démon rentre. Il n'apas tardé et comme je le pensais, ses mains sont écarlates. Il a encore tué. Je me suis placé devant lui l'empêchant d'entrer dans la grotte.

- Enlève toi de mon chemin. gronde-t-il

- Non, j'en ai assez.

- Ha, ha, et de quoi ?

- Que tu tues tout ces sorciers. Tu me dégouttes.

- Je devrais donc peut-être te tuer, dommage car ta compagnie était plutôt assez bien. Bof, je me trouverais bien quelqu'un autre.

Drago s'est approché, silencieux. Il m'a fait un léger signe de tête et je me suis jeté à plat ventre sur le sol. J'ai entrevue une immense flamme à la base bleu pale qui a fondu sur le démon lequel s'est mit à hurler. La flamme s'est éteinte mais le démon, lui est toujours debout. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai vu sa peau s'évaporer en fines particules de cendre, et avant de disparaître totalement il a dit dans un dernier soupir :

- J'aurais dû vous tuer tout les deux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai épargné...

Il n'est rien resté de lui. Le vent a éparpillé ses cendres, en effaçant toute trace de lui. Je me suis relevé et je me suis retrouvé dans les bras de Drago.

- Je l'ai eu. Non, on l'a eu

- Oui.

Il a resserré son étreinte et a plongé sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. J'ai senti des larmes rouler sur mon épaule, et à mon tour, j'ai pris Drago dans mes bras.

- Harry, j'ai cru te perdre. Pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui ! Tu aurais pu t'enfuir mille fois !

- Je pensais que ma vie ne valait rien.

- Tu pensais !

- Oui, quand tu as répondu à mon baiser et quand tu m'a embrassé avant de partir, j'ai compris une chose importante. Je suis amoureux de toi mais si tu...

Il a coupé ma phrase par un baiser et je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai laissé sa langue danser avec la mienne, ses mains ont caressé mon cou et sont descendues le long de mon dos... j'ai laissé son corps se coller contre le mien. Il s'est reculé et je l'ai alors entendu me murmurer :

- Harry, si tu savais a quel point je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi ...

- Mais j'ai tué ton...

- Tais-toi et ne me sors pas que tu as tué mon père. Tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix, d'ailleurs il avait choisi son camp. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est peut-être moi qui l'aurais fait. Pour ma mère, aucun rapport avec mon père. Elle a apprit qu'elle est victime d'une maladie moldu, le cancer je crois. C'est pour sa qu'elle est dans cet état. Imagine, elle une sorcière de sang pur, attrapée une maladie moldu.

- Alors ça ne te fait rien que mes mains soient tachées de sang ?

- Non, moi aussi j'ai tué tu sais. Je veux juste passer tout le reste de ma vie avec toi je veux voir chaque matin ton visage.

J'ai senti qu'il nous faisait transplaner. On est arrivé devant les portes de l'école. Il a fait quelques pas et s'est retourné vers moi. Il a vu que je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans cette prison.

- Harry, je sais ce qu'à fait Dumbeldor, mais il est mort et je suis là maintenant. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te promets que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je te promets aussi que je ne te laisserais jamais. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, Tu le sais.

- Oh oui.

J'ai souri en attrapant sa main tendue vers moi. Nos doigts se sont entrelacés et j'ai fais mes premiers pas dans ma nouvelle vie avec Drago à mes côtés.

* * *

**Fini, alors comment vous avez trouver ?**


End file.
